Confusion
by caitie88
Summary: SEQUAL TO SECRETS Set 5 years after main secrets story line. Akiko's life is good,she is an espada, Ulquiorra is showing his feelings slightly more, she has a fraccion but her first mission is dangerous, she is to become a shinigami. UlquxOCxRenji
1. Five years later

My ears hurt; I wish he would just shut up! I turned to him, his white blonde hair shone in the false light, his violet eyes were pointed towards the ceiling and he was slightly taller than me which really got annoying when I try telling him off.

"Blanco, Blanco! Please just be quiet!" I pleaded, while rubbing my ears. He shrugged and continued talking in the voice that I suddenly loathed,

"But Akiko you need to know this, Ulquiorra-sama told me to tell you this, he said it was important." Blanco, my fraccion never stopped talking, I swear he talks in his sleep. But when someone walks past he suddenly goes quiet and respectful, bless the little mercies. He was slightly older than me and never lets me have a moment peace,

"Okay, what did Ulquiorra say?" I asked feeling defeated. I was the seventh espada, been so for about a month. Blanco took a deep breath and started on his long reply of what Ulquiorra said, or at least it seemed long

"Well, the next Espada meeting would be held today at lunch, he needs a new fraccion and I really need some manners." He finally stopped and looked triumphant. I gasped, the meeting was on now!

"Shit! I have to go! Blanco go bother someone else." I sprinted off; Blanco had adoration all over his face, life was easier when I was Ulquiorra fraccion.

I burst into the conference room panting for air, everyone turned to me, but I was used to that its happened loads of times.

"Sorry I'm late. My fraccion was being annoying." There were some changes to the table. Nnoitora, Barragan and Tosen were dead so we had to fill some spots. There was a major explosion in Szayel's lab and of course he wasn't hurt because he was protected but the bystanders weren't.

The espada were now as follows:

1 Starrk

2 Halibel

3 Ulquiorra

4 Grimmjow

5 Tesla (Nniotora's old fraccion)

6 Zomarie (he's a big scary dude)

7 Me!

8 Szayel

9 Aaroniroe (floating heads)

10 Yamy

Most of the espada had nothing against me but Grimmjow and Tesla couldn't stand me. Like how Grimmjow and Nniotora had hated me Tesla had taken his place. What really bugged me was that they were both above me. Now the leaders of us were just Aizen and Ichimaru. I sat in my seat next to Grimmjow (I know bad luck right?) and across from Tesla. Tesla kicked my shins and Grimmjow smirked at me. I hated them so much. Ulquiorra glanced at me, his eyes were amused but he tried his hardest not to show it.

Aizen continued talking about something really boring. Tesla and Grimmjow continued torturing me, they knew I would try my hardest not to show anything on my face and that made it even easier to not get caught. They kicked me, shot cero at me under the table and whispered abuse ever so quietly. Ulquiorra, my knight in shining armor, kicked Grimmjow and Tesla and pointed to Aizen without anyone except us three noticing. Ulquiorra pretended that he was annoyed by them but I knew he secretly wanted to protect me.

"Akiko." I looked up from the table, I was studying my reflection. "You have your fist mission." Aizen said to me. Grimmjow and Tesla didn't take their eyes off me.

"What is it Aizen-sama?" I asked innocently. Everyone around the table seemed interested by his new mission. The hougyoku was destroyed a couple of years ago so Aizen hadn't given anyone a mission for a while.

"You will infiltrate the Soul society as a shinigami." He said like it was a sane thing to say. "Szayel has made a drug and an antidote which can make you exactly like a shinigami. Your aim is to steal the king's key." I sat there completely stunned. Ulquiorra stood up, his eyes were wild but n the outside he was calm.

"But Aizen-sama don't you think that is a bit too hard for her. She just became an espada a couple of months ago." Ulquiorra protested.

"No I think she's ready." Grimmjow smirked; Tesla nodded and smirked as well.

"Yes I think so too." Aizen said closing the conversation.


	2. Hating Ulquiorra

_Blanco's P.V.O_

I waited eagerly outside the door of the conference room for Akiko. Leaning against the wall I scratched at my forehead, it was a nervous habit that I had. Whenever i had anxious or nervous i would scratch at my hollow mask. My mask was right at my hair line, which made it almost impossible to see as it was almost the same colour as my hair. The door swung open revealing the espada rushing out to exit. The last ones to exit were Akiko and Ulquiorra, ah Ulquiorra my rival in love. One day, when Ulquiorra is out of my way Akiko will be mine. She looked pale; her hand was clenched to her stomach. She was talking to Ulquiorra about something; it really seemed to upset her. I rushed up to her,

"What's wrong Akiko?" I asked, grabbing her wrist. "Hello Ulquiorra" I said as threatening as I could. I glared at him, puffing up my chest to seem bigger than him. He was about a head taller than me which didn't help. Ulquiorra just glared back at me, he thought I was rude and trash unworthy of being a fraccion, he told me that today while he was telling me what I needed to tell Akiko but if I told her then she wouldn't believe me and get mad, that's the last thing I want. She shook me off to try and take the tension from the air and grinned, she seemed to have a little more colour in her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have my first mission." She replied, she grinned at the mention of her mission, she must be feeling a lot better about it then when she left the room because she never grins at me, she always says she loathes me. Ulquiorra put his arm on her shoulder,

"Tell me when you have to go to Szayel, I'll come." With that emotionless comment he walked off. I don't see how she could stand Ulquiorra; every time he speaks it's like grinding my head against a brick wall. Jeez get some emotions.

"Oh that's great! What is it?" I asked enthusiastically while she waved at Ulquiorra he saw and just stuck his hand in the air without turning back, how cocky can you get?

"Well I'm going to the Soul Society."She grinned but I didn't see what was worthy of a grin in that sentence, my violet eyes bulged. That was one of the most dangerous missions you could get, going into enemy territory alone, what as Aizen thinking?! Seeing the look on my face she continued to explain. "I'll look exactly like a shinigami and have a zanpaktou and everything. You would stay with Ulquiorra while I'm gone though." Oh no, that isn't going to happen, actually now that I think about it it's quite a good idea.

_Blanco's Daydream_

"Hahahaha Now you can never come back, Ulqui-whore-a." I laughed like a maniac as I shoved him into a tiny box and locked it. I sat on the lid of the box and pulled out a phone, punched in Akiko's number and pressed the call button.

"Hello."

"Hey Akiko, it's me Blanco." I said, waiting for the box to stop moving.

"Oh hey Blanco." Her voice was filled with adoration for me, the handsome buff on top of the box.

"I have bad news, Ulquiorra has left and before he did he told me he hates you." I lied.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anyway, I love you!" She confessed.

_End of day dream_

I sighed and looked down at my arms, scrawny and thin like always. I was about to tell Akiko good luck but she was already gone. She left me in the hall all alone.

_Akiko's P.V.O_

I walked nervously into Szayels lab; he didn't have anything out or any safety equipment just a pill sitting on a bench. Also on the bench were a shinigami uniform and a zanpaktou. Standing around the bench was Szayel, Aizen, Ichimaru and Ulquiorra. I really hated being the last to arrive, it was always so awkward when I barge in for being late but I can't help it, I'm just the kind of person who can't arrive on time for anything even if I did all I could to make it there. As soon as I reached the table Szayel thrust the pill in my direction.

"Take this, quickly." He said bitterly. Ha I got the mission and he didn't. I shrugged and was about to take the pill until,

"Wait, what are the side effects to this drug which could be anything?" I asked suspiciously. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and Szayel sighed.

"No known side effects. Just take the damn pill!"

"What? What the hell does that mean!? So I could turn into anything for all you know!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a test subject.

"Oh my God! No you will just turn into a shinigami! Just take it!" He fumed, on the edge of a breakdown. I looked around to see what Ulquiorra thought but Aizens face caught my eye. He looked amused, Ichimaru was grinning like always but Aizens face was stuck in my mind, in a bad way.

"Fine." I sighed and took the pill from Szayels hand that had been outstretched for all the past conversation. Under heavy watch I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed. I gagged for a couple of seconds, the pill was stuck halfway down my throat, I was never much good at swallowing pills. Ulquiorra handed me a glass of water that was conveniently on the table next to the shinigami things. The pill tasted awful, it was bitter and foul.

I felt a tingle all through my body; it moved to a sting then felt like a thousand needles sticking into my body. I gasped and staggered into next room which just happened to be a bathroom. I slid to the ground, waiting in agony for the pain to stop. I heard someone walk to the door, which I had slammed shut earlier.

"What's wrong Akiko? Are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked tonelessly, but I could hear a smidge of concern.

"F-fine, j-just fine." I stammered, the pain was starting to lift. I sat there leaning against the cupboard underneath the sink. Once the pain had disappeared I hastily stood up. Curious to see what i looked like without my mask on i looked into the mirror above the sink.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	3. Preparations

Staring back at me in the mirror was myself, although I didn't look like myself. Sure, I knew that my mask and markings would disappear but now I hardly recognise myself. Replacing my chestnut hair was sandy blonde glossy, wavy, shoulder length hair. Also instead of my eyes being green and gold they had changed to violet. Unfortunately now whenever I looked at myself I was reminded of Blanco. I burst out of the room fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL SZAYEL!" I repeated. Szayel rolled his eyes and sighed,

"They know what you look like, idiot. You just can't walk in there looking exactly the same, minus the mask." He explained. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes,

"I know that, but why do i have to look like friggin' Blanco?" I said, trying to keep cool, though it wasn't working well. Szayel shrugged and looked slightly amused, like Aizen did and still did.

"That must be a side effect." Ulquiorra looked down, trying to hide a smile. I knew he was trying his hardest but I could see a tiny little smile tugging at the edge of his lips. I muttered to myself and turned away. I was too embarrassed to face everyone, whenever i was around anyone but Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tesla and Blanco; I kept my emotions to a minimum. When I turned back to face them Szayel, who was originally all the way across the room, was now standing a meter away from me holding the shinigami uniform out in front of me.

"Put it on." He ordered. I sighed, he was so bossy. I can't imagine him as a child, although i doubt he ever was one. I took it from his hand and shuffled off back to the bathroom.

After I had slipped on the shinigami uniform I waddled back out. The shoes were stiff and new and the socks were just strange. The uniform was slightly baggy around the waist and bust, but i fixed the waist problem by using the tie that I use to secure my sword as a belt to make it slightly more comforting.

"Ha now you look the part." Aizen said, happily. Ichimaru nodded in agreement and Ulquiorra was still smirking to himself. I felt like yelling at him to shut up and leave but i had to stay composed. Again Szayel shoved something, this time it was a zanpaktou. It had a mint green hilt like my sword, was long and thin although it was sturdy and unlikely to break.

"Now your shikai might be a bit different to your normal release, so don't get startled if it's not the same." After that sentence I tuned out, he was most defiantly talking about something pointless or something I really needed to know but I doubted it was the latter.

Suddenly the door burst open,

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME AKIKO!" I heard someone yell before they would be revealed by the door. I would bet anything that it was Blanco. Still holding my zanpaktou (now unsheathed) I saw Blanco search the room for someone (meaning me).

"Hey where's Akiko?" He asked, his eyes passed over me and then were brought back to me. "AH! A SHINIGAMI! KILL IT!" He yelled and lunged at me. I stood there, giving him the 'I can't believe that you're so dumb' look.

"I am Akiko dumbass." I said flatly. He stopped his sword about half a meter away from me. He looked stumped, after a couple of awkward moments of him staring at me he finally looked pleased. He rushed up to me and bent down to wrap his arms around my waist,

"Yay! You look like me," He let go of my waist and tilted his head sideways, "But your hair is a bit darker. I should die my hair so it's the same colour." I pointed the zanpaktou at his head; my face was filled with disgust.

"God no!" I said on the edge of hysterics, I didn't like this mission already. Slightly hurt Blanco backed away, but he soon got over his sadness and a look of pure, unadulterated loathing covered his face. He was staring directly at Ulquiorra. His smirk was gone; he was back to his straight faced, loveable self. I studied Blanco; he could be considered good looking if he was anyone else. His tan skin caused his hair to be more visible, his violet eyes were vivid and bright. He was half scrawny, half muscular, if you can be half. Aizen piped in,

"Ok. Akiko, a couple of things before you leave-"I interrupted him, he seemed slightly pissed but i had to have my say,

"Wait, I'm leaving today?" I half asked, half stated. I wanted to prolong the preparation so that I could spend as much time as possible here then there.

"Yes, as I was saying you will need to know a couple of things. You are Shiraga Mai, you are the new lieutenant of the 13th squad, you used to be stationed in the realm of the living before being transferred into the 13th squad, you used to be in the 1st squad until now, you stay under the radar and you do not have bankai." Aizen said, making the last part sound more important than all the other bits. I had no idea why, so what if I had bankai, it's not like they would figure out that I was an Espada by my bankai. Szayel reached into his pocket and pulled out two mobile phones. They were quite slim; I imagined they were like that to make sure they were almost un-noticeable in pockets, silver and high tech.

"Use this to call Ulquiorra, or he will call you. He's the head of the mission."Aizen said, taking the phones and handing one to me and one to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra simply slid his phone into a pocket, that had gone un-noticed until then, but i studied it, after I realised i had no clue of how to work it I asked,

"Wait, so if I want to call Ulquiorra I would..." Szayel gave me another of his stares and replied,

"Press the call button genius."

"Repeat to me what I told you." Aizen commanded. Sometimes I think that Aizen thinks I have a short attention span or something.

"My name is Shiraga Mai, I am the lieutenant of the 13th squad, I used to be stationed in the realm of the living, I used to be in the 1st squad, I stay under the radar, I don't have bankai and I have this phone to receive or call Ulquiorra, who is the head of the mission. To call him you press the green call button." I added, glaring at Szayel. Aizen nodded, some other questions immerged in my mind.

"So when I have the kings key and I give it to you, how do I get back from a shinigami?" I asked, really not wanting to stay like this for ever.

"We have an antidote made for you once you get back." Szayel said, obviously getting bored with me.

"Ok time to go." Aizen said, also getting bored. Blanco ran straight to me and again latched onto my waist.

"Bye Akiko. I'll miss you!" He sobbed. I pushed him off me.

"Get off, idiot." I muttered, sticking my sheathed zanpaktou into my belt. It almost touched the ground but for the time being it would have to do. I touched the air like you do for a Garganta, suddenly door appeared, it was old fashioned Japanese style. It opened; I stepped in and looked out to Ulquiorra. He nodded politely at me while in the corner of my eye I could see Blanco on the verge of tears. I nodded at them as well just as the doors closed on my, leaving my stranded in a sea of white.


	4. Ukitake and the squad

Floating around in the senkaimon I panicked, I was about to try and go back to Heco Mundo when the door opened on the other side.

"God damn it." I muttered as I stared out into the Serettei. Staring back at me was a tall man with long white hair, brown eyes, quite sickly looking, he must have been a captain because he was wearing a captains haori, if my memory was correct he was Captain Ukitake, he was grinning at me goofily. I stepped out of the senkaimon, still studying Ukitake.

"You must be Mai-san." He grinned again. I fumbled for a second, 'what did Aizen say my name was again?' I thought.

"Um yes that me Captain." I bowed politely, he chuckled at my politeness. We were standing in the middle of a courtyard, filled with people. He handed me a badge and I slipped on my left arm, past my elbow. The grin stayed on his face as we began to walk to an unknown location. He chatted to me as if we had known each other for years.

"There have been lots of changes to my squad. I lost my two acting lieutenants and an unseated officer. The two acting lieutenants were separated because they caused too much trouble when they were together, the girls in the 5th squad and the man is now in the 9th squad. The unseated officer got moved to the 8th squad to become the 3rd seat." While we were walking and talking I realised that I had done something unforgivable. He was in the middle of talking about the children story he was writing when I interrupted him,

"Shit!" I yelled. Ukitake nodded,

"I know, shit. How is Sōgyō gonna get out of this mess?" Ukitake said, oblivious to the fact I was a couple of meters away from him completely stopped.

"What's wrong Mai-san?" He asked once he noticed I was rooted to the spot. I shook my head and looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh it's nothing." I said, calmly walking on. I had forgotten to say goodbye to Starrk and Lilienette, I had no idea when I would be able to see them again. After a while we bumped into another captain, I'm sure that he was Captain Kyoraku. His hair was long, wavy brown and tied back with bangs hanging down at his side, his face was lit up with a smile and he had grey eyes. He wore a straw hat, a pink, flowered kimono and underneath that was a captain's haori.

"Hey Jushiro, who's this?" He asked eyeing me. I squirmed under his gaze, he and Ukitake chuckled and shifted the focus from me, thank god! They walked and talked for a while with me lagging behind until we turned into a building with the number 13 on it. Kyoraku stopped at the door,

"Well good luck Mai-chan."He said as he walked off. I bowed politely even though he wouldn't be able to see it. Again Ukitake chuckled, I was getting really annoyed.

"Well now it's time to meet the squad." He said like it was nothing to be worried about but I was freaking out. It takes just one person to see who I really am and I'm done for. We entered the barracks, Ukitake first, me lagging behind. We walked into a large room filled with shinigami; they were all in line and standing to attention. I continued to hide behind Ukitake like a frightened child.

"Hello everyone." He grinned, the shinigami nodded. "As you all know we were getting a new lieutenant." He stepped to the side leaving me in plain view of all the squad. I waved nervously at the whole squad, I saw a couple of people whispering to the person next to them. Ukitake bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Introduce yourself." He prompted. He straightened up and pushed me forward, towards the squad.

"Um, hi, I'm Shiraga Mai, I used to be stationed in the Realm of the living for the last two years and I was in the 1st squad."I lied. The sound of people whispering grew and grew, I could hear people saying things like,

'_She's our new lieutenant?' _and _'I'm not taking orders from her, she's almost as short as Captain Hitsugaya.' _I remembered that Captain Hitsugaya was the short white haired captain. Ukitake stepped in and settled the crowed.

"Now quiet down everyone. Mai, why don't you wait outside?"Ukitake whispered to me. My face flushed, I walked outside. Once I saw the door I broke into a run, I pushed the door open and ran out.

I leaned against the wall of the barracks while I listened to Ukitake lecture the squad. I couldn't hear quite what he was saying but his voice was hard. I pulled out my phone and pressed the call button. Ulquiorra picked up immediately,

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked; panic slightly leaking into his voice.

"Outside the squad barracks. Can you get Starrk on the phone?"

"What! Do you know how dangerous that is? Anyone could see you!" He yelled.

"Look, I'm not in the mood. Get Starrk on the phone." I said borderline tears.

"Okay, okay I'll get him for you." Ulquiorra said, sounding curious. After a few minutes I heard Starrk's cool voice.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing I just forgot to say bye." Just then a short shinigami walked past, she had black hair in the shape of a tear drop, she had purple eyes and pale skin. She stared at me and once she saw my lieutenant badge she looked at me with a deep look of loathing. She hung around the door of the barracks.

"Oh is that all, well I didn't notice." He said calmly.

"Oh nice, well bye. Hand me over to Lilienette." I said, starring at the shinigami.

"She's not here, I'll get her to ring you later." Not really concentrating on what he was saying I replied,

"Oh no that's fine, cya." I hung up. Ukitake had finished his speech; I could hear feet walking towards the door. The shinigami stood up to attention, I swear I had seen her before but I couldn't remember where.

Ukitake walked out of the barracks and turned to me, he pulled me up and said,

"Come on Mai-san, I'm sorry they acted like that, they will get used to you eventually."

The shinigami stood up and said in her deep manly voice,

"Captain Ukitake," Ukitake turned around and said happily,

"Kuchiki! It's nice to see you, how do you like working under Captain Kyoraku?" The shinigami was about to say something but held her tongue, until she came up with an acceptable answer,

"It's- interesting." Ukitake stepped out to the court yard and turned to me and the shinigami, who I realised that I was slightly taller than her but not by much.

" Lets walk."


	5. Renji

Ukitake, the one he called Kuchiki and I walked for a good half an hour, Ukitake and Kuchiki talked about a myriad of things.

"I know that Shunsui can be a bit full on but he's actually a good person one you get to know him." Ukitake said thoughtfully. Kuchiki scoffed, I don't think that she liked Captain Kyoraku very much,

"He comes on to me all the time. I can see why Lieutenant Ise gets mad so often." Kuchiki said, bitterly. I listened to them happily; I didn't want any more attention than was needed. We walked around the whole of the Seireitei, or at least I thought it was the whole of the Seireitei, I couldn't tell. Unfortunately Ukitake brought the conversation back to me.

"Oh I'm so sorry you two, I forgot to introduce each other." He said, slapping his palm on his forehead. "Mai-san this is Kuchiki Rukia. She just recently moved from my squad to Shunsui's." He introduced. Rukia held out her hand and I took it. She stared into my eyes for a bit too long; it looked like she was staring into my soul, searching for something. I squirmed uncomfortably and pulled my hand away, her stare wasn't a friendly one. I looked down at my feet, trying not to show any signs of fear. This was ridiculous, I was an Espada for goodness sake, I wouldn't have been afraid of her if I was an arrancar I would take her down easily.

Five minutes after my embarrassing introduction someone else walked up to us, he was also a lieutenant. He had red hair, pulled back into a pony tail with the hair spiking in every direction. He was slightly balding, he had black tattoos coming up from his eyebrows and winding round his forehead down to his arms, he had narrow eyes; he wore a white band across his forehead which covered most of his tattoos. He was really tall, much taller than Ulquiorra and wore the regular shinigami uniform with the 6th squad lieutenant badge. He greeted Rukia and Ukitake, he bowed like me. Ukitake grinned again,

"Abarai-san, this is Mai-san, she's my new lieutenant." I had no idea how to act; I was slightly flustered and still upset about how my squad acted. Without thinking I bowed, Ukitake laughed and I quickly stood up straight. Abarai looked flushed and Rukia was still studying me, she seemed obsessed by something. Trying to break the awkwardness Abarai said,

"You know I swear I've seen you before but I don't think I have." Rukia piped in as well,

"Yeah, I felt that too." Thank god! Rukia wasn't on to me she just thought she had seen me before. Abarai shrugged and continued with what he was going to say,

"Captain told me to find you, there's a lieutenant's meeting soon and the new lieutenant." He said to Ukitake. Ukitake turned to me and said,

"Well this is where we part ways Mai-san, good night Mai-san, Kuchiki, Abarai-san."Ukitake said. I bowed again and like all the times before he laughed at me. Abarai also bowed but for some reason Ukitake didn't laugh. We left Ukitake and Rukia walking in the opposite direction to us. I lagged behind Abarai, after a couple of minutes he noticed that I was a couple of meters behind him. He stopped and waited for me to catch up; he grinned at me once I caught up and held out his hand,

"My name is Abarai Renji; I just wanted to properly introduce myself. It must be pretty full on, since you never much been in the Seireitei only the Realm of the living." I was about to yell 'HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!' when I realised that he was referring to me being 'stationed in the Realm of the living'. Instead I just nodded and took his hand,

"I'm Shiraga Mai and yeah it is pretty unnerving, I have no idea how to get around, as soon as I graduated I was sent to the realm of the living." I lied quietly. He just laughed at my shyness, why do people find me funny? I just continued walking letting him talk.

"We don't have very many lieutenants meetings. There just held on special occasions." He informed me. I looked up at him, I reached only his elbow and he didn't seem too fazed but I did. He was way taller than Ichigo and that was really annoying, before I went to Heco Mundo I really hated that fact.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked innocently. He looked down at me and grinned,

"You of course." He smirked. Oh me, I thought. All of a sudden he walked faster, it seemed like we were reaching our destination. We had entered a building and we turned around lots of corners in narrow corridors. Unseated shinigami bowed politely at Renji and I, although I got more stares then bows. People would whisper, _'isn't she the new Lieutenant, she's tiny.' _Other people would say things along the lines as, _'she's just a kid, and she can't help run a squad.'_ But other people would be a bit more caring, _'I feel sorry for her, she's never much been in the Seireitei and now she is a lieutenant."_ How do people know all these things about me!

"Don't worry about what they say." Renji whispered to me, I was feeling the same uncomfortable embarrassment that I felt when I met my squad earlier.

"It's the same way that my squad reacted. I'm just getting so sick of it." I buried my face in my hands and stopped completely. Renji stopped and walked over to me, he stood right in front of me and bent down to my height, for his height he had to crouch. He put his hands on my shoulders and said,

"Mai, I'm sure that your squad will learn to respect you, it's the same with every new lieutenant and captain. Just give it time." I flushed, Renji had only known me for a couple of minutes and he was already being one of the nicest people I had ever met, although I still thought that I knew him from somewhere.

We entered a room filled with shinigami; they were all lieutenants like me and Renji. Renji walked up to a bunch of people, he greeted them like friends but friends that weren't too close. He stepped back to show me, again I was hiding behind him, I hated meeting new people.

"This is Shiraga Mai, Mai this is, Kira Izuru," A blonde haired guy stepped forward. He looked slightly depressed and lacked self confidence, he waved at me without making eye contact, I was going to wave but I didn't see the point because he wouldn't see anyway. "This is Hisagi Shuhei," A tanned guy nodded, he had dark hair dark eyes and tattoos on his face and across his nose, the tattoo that I found funny was 69. "This is Matsumoto Rangiku," A tall, well developed red head ran up and hugged me,

"You're so young and cute and so small!" She had ice blue eyes, long wavy red hair, a pink scarf worn over her shoulders; her armband was worn on her white belt.

"And this is Hinamori Momo." A girl, slightly taller than me grinned happily, she had dark hair tied back in a bun, held together by blue cloth, dark eyes, pale skin and her face looked worried. After the greeting we talked for a bit, I mainly stood back but Renji would try and bring me into the conversation whenever he could.

After a few minutes of other lieutenants introducing themselves, as well as a very hyper little girl names Yachiru. She jumped onto my back and yelled out strange things, she seemed to have gotten into her head that my name was now Tiny due to the fact that I was the second shortest person in the room. After Renji got her to go away another lieutenant stood up, she introduced herself to me as Ise Nanao and yelled,

"Okay everyone sit down it's time to begin." 


	6. Names

The lieutenants meeting passed pretty uneventfully, all Nanao did was introduce me to all the other lieutenants and talk about budgeting stuff. Renji walked me to where he assumed my room was, luckily he was right. It was about five days after I first arrived in the Seireitei and I was panicking about what I had to do that day. I was mediating on a rock just outside the main part of the Seireitei, the words that Ukitake spoke last night echoed through my mind,

_Flashback_

I was sitting at the table with Renji and friends eating dinner when Ukitake walked up to me with a huge grin on his face,

"Hey Mai-san, tomorrow we will be doing group training, remember to bring your zanpaktou so we can finally see what your shikai is, I'm so curious." Ukitake said, walking off. Renji looked curiously at me,

"Come to think of it we don't know what your shikai is either." I hit him on the arm and said while standing up,

"Well you won't know for a while." Before Renji could object I rushed out and ran to my room. What I didn't know is what Renji thinking, 'Not unless I turn up to training.'

_Later that night_

"Hi Ulquiorra find Aizen-sama quickly!" He was about to ask why but I cut him off, "Now!" I was sitting in my room on the photon holding the phone to my ear. I was panicking about what I was going to do about my shikai,

"Hey Akiko." I heard a person with a very high pitched voice answer, god damn it, it was Ichimaru. I sighed and answered,

"Hello Ichimaru-sama, I was wondering, how do I find out what my zanpaktou's name is?" I asked. The sun was well and truly down and the stars shone bright.

"Well that depends on the person. Some people dream it, some it just comes to them. But for you I recommend trying meditating." I nodded and hung up before he could elaborate.

_End flashback_

So here I was, meditating on a rock by a tiny creek with my zanpaktou on my lap. Nothing at all was happening and time was running out, I shouldn't have trusted Ichimaru. Suddenly everything fell into darkness; I couldn't hear the creek or the faint sound of people yelling. I opened my eyes and all that I could was myself, all my surroundings were pitch black.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of the darkness, it was a beautiful, pale hand. It was perfectly proportioned and the fingers were long and slender. The hand reached out and touched right where my heart was positioned in my chest. A green light appeared on my chest right where it had touched, suddenly everything stopped, I couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breathe but it didn't matter because I didn't need to breathe, it wasn't necessary now. It felt like someone was seeing into my soul, it was the most uncomfortable feeling. After who knows how long time started again, I panicked.

"Who's there?" I yelled. The darkness was overpowering, panic consumed me, I wanted out now! A voice answered me; it was a calming woman's voice.

"Calm down child. I have looked into your soul and found no bad intentions." She said. Still panicked and a bit claustrophobic I yelled back,

"Why were you looking?" My voice cracked under the pressure. The calming voice replied, loudly but still gentle.

"I was looking to see if you were worthy to see my face and know my name." Oh I get it, the voice is my zanpaktou, I decided to go with the flow. "You passed my first test but only truly good people can see my face, you will need to pass the last test." Suddenly I felt things grasp my arm and legs, they were incredibly strong and the more I struggled the tighter it their grasp got.

"Hey what are you doing, let me out!" I screamed. Again the cool voice answered,

"Again I will say, calm down child. This is the test; if you can get free you can see my face." I struggled harder,

"What happens if I can't get free?" The voice didn't reply. The grip tightened and pulled me to the ground face first. I lay on my stomach, arms and legs bound to the ground. The things that bound me to the ground wrapped around my waist, restricting all movement. Another one wrapped around my head and over my mouth, silencing my cries of protest. I struggled harder and harder, the more I struggled the tighter it got. It was hard to breathe and the more I struggled the further into the ground it dragged me also.

I was losing energy fast, I could have been like that for hours, time didn't relate here. Finally out of energy I stopped struggling, the grip loosened on all the parts of my body. I stopped struggling until the things binding me were gone all together. I slowly stood up, the darkness was clearing. I looked around me, I was standing in the middle of a clearing, trees surrounded me, the sun shone brightly, it was almost blinding. My wrists and ankles had cuts. At the edge of the clearing was a huge willow tree, a woman was standing under the willow tree, veiled by the branches. I walked up to her, from what I could see she was wearing a long golden dress and her arms were covered in dark green markings.

"You are now ready to know my name, my name is..."


	7. Pictures of you

_Blanco's P.O.V_

I leaned against the wall of one of the long winding corridors to catch my breath. My room was only around the corner, it was, in this situation, my safe house. Seeing a shadow rounding the corner I dashed to the door and jumped inside, letting out a sigh of release after I did. I bolted it shut slumped onto a white couch. I accidentally glanced at the part of the wall I was both ashamed and proud of. I walked over to it, it was situated on the back wall for protection, if anyone walked in I could cover it.

I pushed the meter by meter square into the wall (which I had carved myself by the way and lifted it up. Inside the small alcove were my most prized possessions, pictures of Akiko. If I ever told anyone about this they would think I was perverted... I can imagine it now.

_Day dream_

I was sitting on the ground innocently admiring my wonderful photography when the door flung open. Standing in the doorway was Akiko. She caught sight of the pictures ran up to me. I stood up grabbed her shoulders,

"It's not what you think." I said before she could get a word in. She sighed and looked away,

"Of course it is! I trusted you and you betrayed me, even after I broke things off with Ulquiorra for you!" On the outside I was staring into her bright green eyes, on the inside I was thinking, 'I don't get it. It doesn't seem like there's anything between them, they just tolerate each other. All well Ulquiorra can't show emotions so I will always be the social superior.' I was about to defend myself when Akiko butted in, "No Blanco I'm sorry but you're a freak."

_End of day dream_

Suddenly I saw the doors fly into my room. I managed to dodge in time but it left my pictures in clear view. Standing in the doorway surrounded my dust was Ulquiorra. Oh yes, that. I had forgotten about my earlier situation. This situation was that I had tried to put one of my 'eliminate the competition' plans into action. Like my day dream about a week ago I had locked him in a box, but unlike my day dream he had used cero and blasted the box into smithereens. As well as the box he had preceded to sabotage three other rooms by trying to kill me.

"Die!" He snarled. That was the first time I had seen him use his emotions. He held out his finger and a green light shot out of the point.

"Shit." I said with just enough time to dodge the cero. I ran to the alcove and pulled down the cover. The last thing I wanted to do was to let Ulquiorra see the pictures.

"You are trash and you do not deserve to be a fraccion here. That is why I will rid Aizen-sama of the nuisance that is your existence."Ulquiorra said lunging at me without pulling out his sword. That wasn't a good sign; Ulquiorra wouldn't back down from this. I had to leave my room quickly before he destroys it more and uncovers the alcove in the wall.

"Ha ha I bet you can't catch this so called nuisance." I grinned and ran out the gapping whole in the wall where the doors used to be.

I sprinted down the hall occasionally looking behind me to see if Ulquiorra was there. I turned back and standing right in front of me was Ulquiorra looking slightly triumphant although I couldn't really tell.

"Prepare to die, trash." He lifted his hand and pointed his finger. I flinched, I didn't have enough time to dodge plus there was nowhere to go, if I went backwards I would still be hit. Thankfully a voice came to my rescue,

"Ulquiorra-san please don't kill Blanco-san, if you do I'm sure Akiko-san would be very upset with you." I turned around to see Ichimaru grinning back at me. I scoffed on the inside, I doubt she would care. Ulquiorra also scoffed and walked away, I swear I saw him mouth the word 'die'.

_Akiko's P.O.V_

The woman walked forward, out of the cover of the willow branches. For the first time I could see her face. She had skin like a porcelain doll, bright green eyes, dark green hair, she wore a goldish silver flowing dress and she was bare foot on the soft lush grass. She left me in suspense for a few minutes studying me before she elaborated. I came up to her elbows; she looked like a goddess, perfect. She was fragile but threatening, i diverted my eyes, her stare seemed like she could look into my soul.

"My name is Kami no Seigi." (Meaning Gods justice) she said. "And you, child, who are you?" I had a feeling that she already knew the answer, the fake one I mean not the truth.

"I-I am Shiraga Mai." I stammered. Kami no Seigi nodded in approval, her eyes still judging me. I turned, escaping her amused eyes. I tried to think of something to break the awkward silence, at least it was awkward for me, but I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully she talked before I did,

"I have studied you carefully and I have decided I will let you borrow my powers, but you must promise you will only use them to do Gods work." I nodded and said,

"I promise." Kami no Seigi laughed at my promise.

"I will be leaving now child, someone has come to see you." She said, still smiling. I felt like I couldn't swear in her presence so all I said was,

"Damn. Now I've just got to figure out how to get out." Kami no Seigi walked back to the tree and grinned just before walking into the shelter of the branches. Once my view of her was gone I was sucked into blackness, I could hear someone calling my name.


	8. Bonding Renji style

I opened my eyes and the first thing I could see was Ukitake's face staring back at me. I could feel someone holding on to my shoulders and shaking me, it took a while to process thoughts. Ukitake looked slightly worried; he was kneeling on the ground staring up at me. I was slightly hunched over, still sitting cross legged on the rock. He must have moved my zanpaktou from my lap because now it was lying on the ground next to the rock.

"Mai-san... Mai-san... oh finally, what happened? I was calling and calling but you just stayed asleep." Ukitake said, sighing and getting to his feet. He held out his hand and helped me up off the rock. All I did was nod; I picked up my zanpaktou and pushed it into my belt. He grinned at me and walked along the path I came down before. I continued after him, which was hard because my foot had pins and needles.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your zanpaktou Mai-san. Oh yeah, were having a guest at our training today." He grinned, mischievously and continued talking. I couldn't be bothered listening to him, from what I've experienced he won't shut up until his mind runs dry or he gets distracted. We walked for a good half an hour until Ukitake stopped talking and I saw something other than trees and a path.

We came to a large open space; in the middle of the open space was a large log cabin. My squad was standing in a large group socialising before they noticed Ukitake and I walk towards them. They all stood to attention once one of the more perceptive unseated shinigami pointed us out. Ukitake nodded at them and walked inside the cabin with me right behind.

The cabin was a lot larger then it looked from the outside. There were large mats set up in rows, around five mats in each row. Altogether there were five rows; at the back of the cabin was a ledge big enough for people to sit comfortably. Ukitake walked to the front and sat on the ledge, I stood at the door, unsure of what to do. People walked in around me until a random guy in my squad told me to go sit up the front whit Ukitake.

"Thanks." I called after him, I heard him scoff and say,

"Whatever." When I started walking someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face them. There was only one person it could be, of course Renji was standing right behind me with a huge grin on his face.

"Renji what are you doing here?" I asked, cursing him in my mind. He started walking to the front; I noticed that he was holding his zanpaktou,

"Oh I just wanted to help with the group training session since it was your first." I sighed, louder than I meant to. He turned and sent a quizzical look my way, until he shrugged and continued walking. We sat down, one on each side of Ukitake. He waited for the whole squad to get settled before he addressed them all.

"Hello everyone, I realised that we needed to bond as a squad, that's why I called everyone here together." He said in his cheery voice. I saw some people roll their eyes discreetly and one person stepped forward, he was in the front row and was a scary looking man.

"If we're trying to bond as a squad why is Lieutenant Abarai here?" The scary looking man asked sceptically. Ukitake nodded his head, I doubt he noticed the tone in the man's voice, Ukitake was too optimistic.

"Well because he's here to help out." After that no one spoke, they just let Ukitake run though exercises with wooden swords. He got Renji and I to show what he meant, most of the drills were simple things that I had known for ages and it seemed like the squad were thinking that too because they looked bored out of their brains. The best thing about the session was that Renji and I got to use our own zanpaktous.

After a while Ukitake left everyone to fight in pairs, I sat down next to Ukitake, wanting to think. Renji walked around inspecting everyone's fighting style, I felt bad that I wasn't helping since it was my squad so I got up and walked around the other side, helping people who needed it. Some of the people were actually thankful of my help, some wouldn't acknowledge me. Renji walked to the front and whispered something to Ukitake, obviously Ukitake was very pleased with whatever Renji ha d said because he nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"Lieutenant Abarai has had a great idea. He and Lieutenant Shiraga will demonstrate a good fight." I couldn't believe it, the nerve of Renji, just volunteering me to fight him. I was sure this had something to do with wanting to know my shikai.

"Hold on a second, I didn't say I would do anything like that." I protested. I could see Renji roll his eyes at me. He walked towards me, one hand on his zanpaktou.

"Come on Mai, I'm sure the squad will respect you a lot more if you show them what you can do." He whispered still grinning; I think that he thought that I was one big joke.

"But you don't know what I can do, what if I'm really bad and no one knows it?" I speculated. He grinned wider, I felt like slapping the smirk off his face. He shrugged and walked to the door, the rest of the squad followed, they seemed to think that me fighting Renji was a good idea. I noticed that Ukitake had gotten up too; he grabbed my shoulder and walked me out the door.

The whole squad was standing in a large circle, Renji was standing in the middle of it, and his zanpaktou was already drawn. As I walked towards Renji the crowd parted for me, Ukitake said just before I was out of ear shot,

"Good luck Mai-san." I sighed and drew my zanpaktou, I was getting sick of the shinigami, life was much simpler in Heco Mundo were people would leave me alone, for the most part anyway.

Renji was still grinning, the sun was scorching the grass, it was tough and pale and I could hear it snap as I walked forward, towards Renji.

"Howl, Zambimaru." I had seen his zanpaktou a while ago but this time it looked a lot, more menacing. The plain sword had gotten thicker and longer, the sword was separated into six parts, on each part had a spike on the silver edge, on the end part the spike was longer.

I panicked; I hadn't worked out how to release the shikai I was thinking hard, when I first got my sword, when I was first made an arrancar the release just came to me, this time I got nothing.

'_Child listen, you say...' _I freaked out, the voice was slightly familiar but I focused more me hearing a voice in my head.

"Who the hell said that?" I yelled out loud, Renji and everybody else stared at me, I was mortified, I had just yelled out loud and nobody had spoken.

'_Calm down, child. It's only me, you have to say...' _I listened to what she had to say, what she said made sense enough. I just hoped it worked because if it didn't I would be noticed by some of the smarter shinigami, such as the captain commander. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, after a few moments I gathered the strength to repeat what Kami no Seigi had said.

"Rid this world of sin, Kami no Seigi."


	9. Shikai revealed

Once I had spoken Renji's grin disappeared, he seemed lost in the moment. Silence had engulfed the squad, all that you could hear was the wind rushing around my zanpaktou, I couldn't see it at all. Suddenly the ground shook; I wasn't prepared and fell to my knees, Renji stuck zambimaru into the ground and knelt down. The people around us held onto each other for support, Ukitake didn't seem too phased by the earthquake. Something was coming out of the ground; dust had risen forcing me to close my eyes until everything was over.

I could hear people murmuring, slowly I opened my eyes. In the middle of the grassy meadow (if you could call it that since the grass was so dry) was a giant willow tree, my zanpaktou had turned a dark emerald colour, it was see through and looked stronger than normal metal. Renji had obviously known what my zanpaktous name meant because he said in awe,

"Wow Gods judgement is a tree." Something clicked in my mind; I had no idea how to work it.

"Kami no Seigi please help me!" I whispered, feeling like I was crazy. I wanted to see if I imagined the voice.

'_What's wrong child?' _She asked, making me reply again out loud, I wished that there was an easier way then speaking out loud. I tried to think what I was going to say to her but nothing happened,

"I don't know how to use your power, please help me." I whispered. I think Renji could see my lips moving but I think he didn't know what I was saying.

'_Okay child, I will help you this time but don't be alarmed.' _ I was compelled to ask why but Renji already started speaking,

"So are we gonna fight or what?" I nodded and stood in a ready stance. Renji let out a huge war cry and ran towards me, his zanpaktou high above his head. All of a sudden my feet moved of their own accord, my arms raised my zanpaktou above my head as well.

'_Don't worry child, just let me show you how to do things.' _I nodded again and let Kami no Seigi work. Renji and I clashed zanpaktous, his grin had appeared again. I made the first move, I broke away and swung at him, he easily dodged. I could feel she was going easy on Renji, the swing was too relaxed. Renji retaliated with his own swing just above my right shoulder, I (or Kami no Seigi) only just dodged the attack. He smirked at me as I raised the zanpaktou above my head. All of a sudden Kami made me jump and flip over Renji's head. I could see that Zambimaru had swung around the back of where my head was, if I was still there it would have cut into my shoulder.

I swung down right when I was above his head; he flicked Zambimaru quickly so it was back solid and raised it calmly to protect his skull. I jumped back and landed on the ground so we were face to face, right when I landed I stabbed at his shoulder with my dark emerald sword. He jumped to the side and punched at my gut. I easily dodged and swung up diagonally across his chest, again I could feel that Kami no Seigi was taking it easy on Renji because I knew I could do more. As I swung at him I stumbled forward and created a huge opening. I gasped and he swung at my back I had to use shunpo to get away. I appeared again off the ground, I was hanging onto a think branch with the hand that wasn't holding my zanpaktou. I flipped onto the branch and squatted there, Kami no Seigi made me put away my zanpaktou. I was going to question her but I thought better of it. Renji jumped up to my level and lunged at me, I stuck my arm out and the thin, wispy branches created a shield for me, it sounded as hard as steel. She lowered my arm and the shield fell away, she made me jump out of the willow tree towards Renji. Again he lunged at me, she made me raise my arm over my head and bring it down again. Just when Zambimaru was close enough to make me panic, suddenly the branches surrounded me like a sphere.

'_Do you want a try, child?' _Kami no Seigi asked. I shook my head, assuming that she could see me which it is highly likely she can. She swung my hand down diagonally from my left shoulder to my right knee. All of a sudden little blurs passed my head and raced towards Renji, there had to be thousands of them. Renji only just escaped but he was caught by a couple... meaning ten or so.

I could see blood trickling out the wounds, once he painfully pulled them out the blood was flowing fast then I would have thought possible for those little things. As they floated to the ground I realised what they were, they were little, razor sharp willow leaves.

'_Tell him you were going easy on him._' Kami no Seigi said, which slightly surprised me, she seemed so elegant and regal.

"I was going easy on you." I said, polishing up my acting skills. He shrugged and the grin reappeared on his face. He lunged at me again and I would like to point out that we were still standing on air. Kami no Seigi sighed and said sounding bored,

'_I'm getting bored of this.'_ She made me move my arm toward him, as I did that five think and wispy branches shot over my shoulder and latched onto his limbs and waist. It sent him flying face first into the ground, I was going to cry out when Renji stopped, his nose almost touching the ground.

'_Your turn.' _Kami no Seigi said, I felt some weight off my mind and sighed. My shikai was nothing like my resurrection form. I jumped down, out of the sky and walked up to Renji taking in my (or probably more Kami no Seigis) success.

"Are we done here?" I asked, in a surprisingly cocky voice. He nodded and I snapped my fingers, that part was just ad libbing but it actually worked. The stretchy branches shrunk back in to their place dangling from the tree. As I sheathed my zanpaktou the tree disappeared into millions of little floating green lights.

I helped him up and inspected the wounds that Kami no Seigi had given him.

"Are you okay Renji?" I asked, lightly touching one of the little wounds. He nodded and dusted himself off.

_Renji's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe that she beat me, she had only just begun as a lieutenant and I already had my bankai. We walked together towards the massive group that made the 13th squad. I could hear them talking about what had just happened. _'Whoa she was really strong and her shikai was awesome!' _and _'She may be small but that can be an advantage.'_ That comment came from Ukitake.

He patted her on the back and shepherded the group towards the cabin, Mai and I were walking side by side until she fell to her knees gasping for air. She was clutching her head and crying out in pain. Everyone turned back to see what was wrong, some more committed people flocked around her, others watched from the side lines although most came to her aid. Ukitake pushed to the front of the group. I shook her shoulders gently,

"What's wrong Mai?" I asked her. She managed to look up at me, her face contorted in pain, she couldn't manage an answer but continued to cry out and gasp for air that her lungs just couldn't catch. I looked up at Ukitake; he was worried just as much as me but he was already telling one of the squad members to go get a squad four member. Once I looked back down she had gone limp, now lying on the dry grass unconscious.


	10. Anger

Ringing filled my ears and pain exploded in my head. I clutched it and gasped with my teeth clenched. I opened my eyes and I squinted, the light didn't really help my massive head ache. I gradually remembered that I wasn't in Heco Mundo, which happened every so often when I woke up after a good night's rest. Someone walked into my line of view; I sat up still clutching my head. The person was Captain Unohana. She smiled at me, which I guess was meant to be warm and calming but I just found it creepy.

"Ah you're up, Lieutenant Shiraga." She said calmly. I nodded, looking around. We were in a large room; there was a row of beds next to mine although they were empty. Shinigami were rushing around everywhere, carrying stacks of papers, some with brooms and some were looking very frazzled. I felt like helping all of them although I knew that was their job. "We realised that this wasn't an ordinary head ache due to what Lieutenant Abarai told us. So we did some tests and we couldn't find out what caused it but they were all inconclusive." I shrugged, I knew exactly what made that happen and I was going to straighten it out.

"That's okay Captain Unohanna I'm fine now. I'm sure it won't happen again." I muttered angrily. This was Szayels fault; he should have tested the drug, not made me the guinea pig. I stepped out of the bed hastily and grabbed my zanpaktou from the bed side table. I walked shakily to the door; I felt like the room was spinning, I leaned on the wall trying to use it for balance. I was about to fall flat on the ground when someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to my feet.

"Um, Lieutenant Shiraga, are you okay?" I nodded and shrugged the persons grip off. They sounded very self conscious and not very confident. I looked at guy and his voice mirrored his looks. He had longish dark blue hair, dark eyes, slightly taller than me and didn't make eyes contact with me at all. "You might be feeling dizzy for a while as a result of all the kido we had to use to heal you." The guy mumbled. I nodded again and asked, clutching my head again.

"Who are you?" I was quite blunt but I couldn't care less about manners. He cleared his throat,

"I'm 7th seat of the fourth squad Hanatarou Yamada. As I was saying if you get any other symptoms please come back because we would like to know what's wrong as soon as possible." All of a sudden an image flashed in my mind, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Aizen, Ichimaru and I were sitting at a table, in the background was Tosen leaning against the wall. I remembered what this was, after I had just become an arrancar Szayel wanted to know if there was side effects to the drug he had used on me. I nodded again and walked out the door leaving Hanatarou standing in the middle of the room looking worried and confused.

I stumbled around the Seireitei for a while, my head painfully throbbing but not as painful as when I first woke up. At the meadow thing the pain felt like my head was exploding, I couldn't escape the pain which was the worst thing, every ones voices were amplifies tenfold. My throat swelled up so much that I couldn't breathe. As I was walking I remembered something I needed to mention to Kami no Seigi,

"Hey are you there?" I asked, not really caring if people heard me.

'_Yes child, are you okay?'_

"Just fine. Can you promise me never to take over my body again? I don't like people having that power."

'_Is that all you wanted to ask me?'_ I nodded and she laughed, she seemed to find me very amusing. _'I promise not to control you body, okay?'_ I couldn't be bothered answering that, I didn't have much patience for people that day.

Eventually the pain receded; I was walking towards some place secluded which was hard since people were running around everywhere. Just when I had found the perfect place Renji and Hisagi turned a corner. Renji looked surprised to see me and Rukia had the same look of loathing on her face.

"Hey Mai, shouldn't you be in the 4th squad barracks?" Renji asked grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to try and make me go back the way I came. I muttered a vague excuse and jumped onto the roof of the closest building to get away, I wasn't in the mood for polite exchanges.

I ran across the rooftops for five minutes after I found a place completely deserted. I was sitting on top of the 2nd squad barracks but today the 2nd squad was out on a mission. I sat down thankfully and rested my head on my knees for a second. I needed to rest for a bit, the running had started up a headache. One I had collected myself I pulled out the phone and pressed the call button, I waited for Ulquiorra to greet me.

"_What?" _He asked rather sharply.

"I need to speak to Szayel, now!" I said, irritated. I knew i was taking my anger out on the wrong person but it was just slowly leaking out and I couldn't fill the hole.

"_Why?"_

"Just tell him that there are side effects."

"_What! What side effects?"_

"Just get him!" I snapped. I had to wait a while for Szayel. While I waited I stared out at the Seireitei, it went on for ages and once it stopped a giant wall surrounded the place. I had never seen the wall or what's outside the wall, meaning Rukongai.

"_What is it?" _Szayel yelled almost as harsh as me. The abruptness of him speaking made me jump.

"There are side effects to the drug." I said flatly. After escaping into my mind for a few minutes my anger had been suppressed.

"_What?" _ The fact that he was not surprised made my anger bubble up again.

"What! Is that all you have to say? What! It felt like my head was exploding, I couldn't breathe, I collapsed and all you say once you find out that there are side effects is what!" I screamed maybe a bit too loud.

"Calm down Akiko. There's nothing we can do about it but try and work around it." I was about to yell back a reply when he hung up. I had the urge to throw the phone off the roof and stomp on its remains but I managed to get out my anger in another way,

"YOU IDIOT SZAYEL!"

Suddenly I saw Renji and Rukia out of the corner of my eye; they were standing at the edge of the roof that I was sitting on. I waved awkwardly at them, of course they heard my outburst, hopefully they didn't recognise the name.

"Why are you up here, Mai?" He moved closer just as I realised that if they made it onto the roof that quickly maybe they heard my conversation with Szayel. I scanned over my conversation with Szayel and realised that if he heard he would have mentioned it, plus there wasn't much I could do about it now.

"Who's Szayel?" Rukia asked, staring at me suspiciously. God damn her, I don't know what her problem is with me.

"Um he's my... cousin. He stole some food in Rukongai." I lied, badly. But Renji seemed convinced, although Rukia didn't.

"Well come down Mai, Ukitake sent us to look for you, he needs help with some work." I nodded and jumped off the roof, with the two of them behind me.


End file.
